Konoha High
by lovagirl132
Summary: It's Sakura's first day at Konoha High School. What happens when she falls in love with her mortal enemy? Rated T for swearing. Deisaku Sakudei DeixSaku SakuxDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara. Small Pairings: Shikaino Kibahina Nejiten
1. Batlee?

I'm going to make my first Chapter Fanfic!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow! Ok, ok I'm getting up!" shouted an aggravated Sakura Haruno. Today, was going to be her first day at Konoha High, so far it has started off with her getting smacked upside the head with a stupid spatula, from her lovable mother.

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME MISSY!" _smack_. Sakura slammed the door when her mom finally walked out. Rubbing her two lumps on her head, she walked over to her dresser and put on her school uniform. It had a small pale pink skirt up to her upper mid-thigh, a pale pink t-shirt, a white blouse, and white lace-up shoes to top it off. Sakura ran down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Earning two more smacks from her mom.

"Ow! What was the second one for!?"

"DON'T SLAM YOUR DOOR WHEN I'M LEAVING!!"

"Stupid old hag…" Sakura mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Sakura walked outside, while rubbing a new bump on her head, and headed straight toward the school. Right now, she was really pissed off at her mom for making her move away from her old school. As she walked toward the school, her usual clumsiness caused her to trip on the sidewalk, get a strand of her pink hair stuck in a bush, break her grandma's leg (it's not her fault that grandma came out of no where and decided to smother her in kisses!), and walk right into the school buildings wall.

"OMG! Are you ok?" Sakura looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and blond hair pulled up into a ponytail. Sakura nodded, punched the wall (leaving a dent thank you very much), and turned to the girl smiling sweetly.

"Uh…yeah I'm ok, and hi I'm Haruno Sakura!" The girl smiled back, "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! Are you new here, because I think I'd remember someone with pink hair…" said Ino rubbing her head thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm new here, and I have no idea where I'm supposed…"

"OMG! You M-U-S-T meet my friends, stay right here!"

"…to go…" Sakura stared as Ino ran to a group of sophomores, and waved her over. "Sakura, this is Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and…LEE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"To check and see if our youthful new student was getting along!" said Lee striking his nice guy pose. Everyone sweatdropped as Ino kicked Lee sending him flying into the drunk principle's lap.

"W-what are you doing here Spiderman?"

"I am not Spiderman! Spiderman is not youthful! Call me batman!" Lee shouted, all of a sudden having a black cloak and mask with horns.

"Don't mind him Sakura, that's just Lee he's a geek, and the persons lap he's sitting on is Tsunade, she's the principle." Said Ino sweatdropping. Sakura laughed nervously, waved to everyone, and started walking inside the building to find her locker. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the two dark figures lurking quickly and quietly after her in pursuit.

* * *

Me: ooo!! I wonder who's pursuing her!

Sakura: Your the author shouldn't you know?

Me: That's right! Thanks Sakura!

Sakura: -sweatdrop- "I hope something bad doesn't happen!"

Me: -evil laugh-

Sakura: O.O "P-please Read and R-Review!"


	2. SAKUKICK!

Me: Back to where we were!!

* * *

"FIRE!"

Out of nowhere many blue water balloons came flying at Sakura.

"What the hell!" she shouted, why'll running in random directions dodging all the water balloons.

"Darn it I missed! It's up to you now ponykiller! (Wtf?)"

Right in front of Sakura jumped out a male at least a foot taller than her, with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and blue eyes. They stood there staring at each other for awhile, (queue tumbleweed!) and glared each other down. The boy smirked, pulled his hand back, and threw a large yellow water balloon straight at Sakura, hitting her square in the face!

"Haha, Kisame I did it, un!" the boy shouted, pointing a finger at Sakura, laughing hysterically. Out of the corner came a blue-skinned guy with sharp teeth. The guy named Kisame joined in with his friend's laughter. Sakura stood there completely stunned…and wet. _Why, those bastards!_

Sakura was fuming…literally; you could see the steam coming out of her ears!

"SAKUKICK!" Sakura shouted kicking the blue skinned guy in the stomach.

"AAH! Kisame, un!"

Sakura turned to the blond-haired guy, who was waving a fan in front of the Kisame guys face.

"Kisame don't die on me, un!" He turned to Sakura an evil glare on his face, "WHY YOU LITTLE…" the guy stared at Sakura for 10 seconds, and then blood came squirting out his nose. Sakura looked down to see that the water from the water balloon had soaked through her pale pink shirt, showing her lacy bra. She could feel the heat quickly travel up her face, as she crossed her arms, and fell to her knees. _Oh, the humiliation!_ She thought, when she felt something warm cover her body. She looked up to see the boy covering her with a towel, then picking her up bridal style, he ran to the nurses office. _Is he…helping me?_ She thought, when they arrived to the Nurses office. He quickly set her down, rummaged through a rack in the Nurses closet, pulled out a new uniform, threw it to Sakura, and moved the blinds over the bed so she could get dressed. When she finished, and had poked her head out, she saw him sitting there staring at his nails.

"Err…thanks…" she said. The guy looked up and smirked, "no problem lacy pink head, un" He winked.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Sakura shouted, kicking his chair out from under him.

"Hey, I'm not perverted, un!"

"Then what's with the nose-bleed!?" she shouted. The guy blinked, and quickly rubbed his nose, "What nose-bleed, un?" There was a large blood smearing across his face. (XD) Sakura couldn't help it; she started laughing, while clutching her sides.

"Y-You Idiot!" she said in between laughter. An evil glint went through his eyes, as he smirked and pushed her to the wall, making her gasp out in surprise. (The blood stain is still on his face lol)

"I'm really that funny, un?" he said bending his face down close to hers. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed as he bent down and stole her first kiss! Sakura froze, and then sent her knee right to his…you knows what. The boy fell to the floor wincing, and groaned out in pain.

"Wow pinky do you have a knee, un!"

"My name isn't Pinky, it's Sakura!"

"Pinky, un"

"Sakura!"

"Pinky, un"

"Say my name before I open up a can of Whoop Ass on you, you perverted bastard!" she shouted placing her foot on top of his head. Thus, giving him a nice view, causing another nose-bleed. "Fine, but only if you say MY name, un"

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Deidara, un"

"Deidaraun?"

"No! Deidara, un."

"That's what I said, Deidaraun"

"NO! JUST DEIDARA, UN!"

"I SAID DEIDARAUN!"

Deidara twitched, "Just Deidara…………un". Sakura blinked, "Oh, Deidara is your name…"

"Now say MY name" she said putting more weight on his head. He smirked, grabbed her foot, stood up, and pushed her to the wall again.

"Ok, Sa-kur-a, un" he breathed huskily into her ear. He grabbed her knee as she sent it flying up again.

"Oh no Sakura, we can't have that little incident happen again, now can we? You're all mine now, un"

Then, out of nowhere a piece of sushi hit Deidara right in the face, causing him to back up from Sakura. She looked over to where the sushi came from, and saw…Lee in the window…still in his batman costume…with a bag of sushi in his hand.(--') Batman theme music came on as Lee picked up another piece of sushi to throw at Deidara again. Everything went in slow motion as the sushi flew in the air right towards Deidara. Out of nowhere, Kisame flew and ate the sushi. And, he was wearing…a joker costume, with white paint smeared all over his blue skin. Lee gasped out as Kisame threw…a stack of cards at him. (…ok…)

"No!!!! A paper cut! My only weakness!" Lee shouted out in despair. Kisame laughed evilly, as Deidara and Sakura crept out the door slowly, freaked out by all the randomness.

* * *

Me: O.o

Sakura: O.o

Me: -gets into batgirl costume and does the macarena-

Sakura: Err...Please Read and Review...


	3. Baywatch?

Me: **NOTE:** Everyone, I'll try my hardest to post a new chapter everyday!

Sakura: -applause-

* * *

"Um…let's pretend that never happened, un" said Deidara scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Sakura nodded, paused for a second, and then kneed him in the area again.

"That's for stealing my first kiss you perverted bastard!"

Deidara fell to the floor again as water came to his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that was your first kiss?! Great, now I can't feel anymore!"

Sakura snickered evilly in victory as Kisame came running out, kneeling down to Deidara.

"Deidara! Speak to me! What has that wench done to you!" he said while crying anime tears. He turned to Sakura, "You need to learn to never knee people where the sun don't shine!"

"Ah zip it fish face"

Evil music came in the background as a dark aura surrounded Kisame. Deidara looked at him in horror and ran back into the Nurses room where Lee was tied up.

"What did you call me bitch?" he said while slowly walking towards her. Deidara came running out and swung a piece of batlee's sushi of death in front of his face.

"Hey Kisame look what I have here, un!"

Kisame grew a dog tail and bent down begging for it while barking. Deidara threw it into his mouth and turned to Sakura as Kisame ate it greedily.

"Warning numero uno, NEVER call Kisame a fish face, un!" Sakura blinked twice.

"Fine sheman"

Deidara twitched, shook his head, through another yellow water balloon at her, then ran off in the opposite direction. Sakura stared as he ran off, then ran noticing she was late for her first class, Gym with Gai-sensei .

When she arrived the first thing she noticed was a larger version of the creepy guy Lee, just that he was in…A BATGIRL COSTUME. (-shudder-) Sakura, after being scarred for life, ran to the lockers rooms, got dressed in her leg revealing gym clothes, and ran to where Ino was waving.

"Hey Sakura! Looks like we have this class together!"

"Yeah, I guess we…"

"OMG Temari is trying to flirt with Shikamaru!" she shouted, interrupting her again, why'll running off.

"…do"

Sakura sweatdropped then felt she was being stared at, so she slowly turned to Deidara looking at her, practically drooling. She flipped him off, then turned to the teacher as he announced they would be doing gymnastics.

"Why youthful new student over there! Why not show us an example of gymnastics!"

"Err…ok…"

Sakura went in front of the entire gym, then let her body fall down into a very painful split, causing Sakura to grunt a little.

"OMG!!! SENSAI DEIDARA PASSED OUT!"

Everyone turned to see Deidara laying on the ground in a pool of blood from his nose. Sakura stood up again, walked over to where everyone was crowded, and watched as Gai-sensei carried him to the Nurses office. _Huh, I wonder what that was about…_she thought while packing everything up and getting ready for her next class.

When she arrived, and had sat down, she started feeling someone staring at her again. When she turned she was looking straight back into onyx eyes, that seemed to be looking at her in a maniac/emo/suicider/rapist/creepy way. When he saw he had gotten her attention her smirked, an ran in slow motion towards her like the girls in _Baywatch_, every once in awhile swishing his hair back and forth. Sakura sat there patiently, waiting a good 10 minutes, when he finally made it to her, bent down, and…

* * *

Me: ooo what'll happen???

Sakura: Baywatch?

Me: Darn would I like to see Deidara do that...

Sakura: -sigh- Please Read and Review


	4. Love Doctor

Me: Thanks for all the positive comments!!!!!

Sakura: Yeah...my life is just a comical story to all you people...you know what? I hate you all!

Me: No you don't, you just hate me!

Sakura: True...

* * *

Licked her cheek….

Sakura blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then blitch-slapped him across the face.

"WTF WAS THAT FOR YOU BAD EXCUSS FOR GOTHIC BAND SINGER!!" shouted Sakura practically tearing off the school's roof. Sasuke put his hand to his face then cocked his head to the side.

"Gothic band singer? I was going more for the emo type…" He dropped to his knees. "NOO! Orochimaru I have failed you!" Orochimaru came walking through the class door, ran to Sasuke, and hugged him with a sunset in the background.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF COWS ITS MICHAEL JACKSON!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, AND HIDE YOUR YOUNG BOYS!!" shouted Sakura running around in circles, and waving her arms in the air.

"Uh…Sakura…that's our teacher Mr. Jack-…err…I mean Mr. Orochimaru and his sex slave Sasuke" said Ino magically appearing behind her, holding Temari's head in a strangle hold.

"Let go of me! Shikamaru is my man!"

"You wish!"

Sakura blinked, turned to Orochimaru and Sasuke and said "Sorry Mr. Orochimaru and his sex slave Sasuke…"

"I am NOT a sex slave!" shouted Sasuke suddenly wearing nothing but handcuffs.

"Mssss Sssssakura pleasssssse take a sssssssseat!"

Sakura sweatdropped, nodded, and sat down next to the two blondes who were whacking each other with rubber chickens.

Class slowly went by, with Sasuke staring at Sakura in a creepy way still, until the bell finally rang. She quickly packed up her stuff and ran towards the cafeteria.

When she arrived, the first thing she saw was Ino and the group that she had introduced Sakura to. She ran over, sat down next to Ino, and listened as she talked about hair and clothes and stuff like that. When she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around she was facing…

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHICKEN IT'S SEX SLAVE NUMBER 2!!" she shouted pointing at an older version of Sasuke. The guy glared, grabbed her neck, and lifted her up off the ground. Everyone gasped (except Ino, who was drooling over the guy), as Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp.

"AAH!! NO! BAD ITACHI!! DROP IT, un!!" shouted a familiar voice that was running towards them. The guy named Itachi dropped her and turned to Deidara and glared at him instead.

"-gasp- sorry about that –cough- Sakura, he hates it when people –choke- acknowledge his brother is Sasuke, Orochimaru's –hack- sex slave"

"I AM NOT A SEX SLAVE!" shouted Sasuke appearing out of nowhere.

"Sssasuke I have ssssome candy in my car!"

"YES MASTER!!"

Deidara blinked twice, then turned back to Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't mind doing another split would you?"

Sakura blinked twice, then punched him to the other side of the cafeteria.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU HAD A NOSE-BLEED YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!"

Kisame, who appeared behind Itachi, snickered then ran over to a group of other juniors. Deidara stood up, ran to Sakura, then looked down at her.

"You're going to pay for that, un"

He snapped his fingers, causing the group that Kisame had ran to, to run to him. Then he snapped his fingers again, this time causing all of them to lift their arms up, each holding a differently colored water balloon, then snapped again, causing a bunch of water balloons to go flying at Sakura.

"AAAH!!"

Sakura covered her head with her arms, and waited for the water to come. But, when it didn't she opened her eyes to see that there was a tall black figure wearing black shades and a pimp stick, and there was slow romance music in the background.

"Uh oh…hold fire you guys, it's the Love Doctor, un!"

Sakura stared in awe at the shadow figure, as he turned to Sakura.

"Hey baby…mmMmm you lookin' fine!" he said in a deep voice.

"Leader! You're supposed to be in the water base!" shouted Kisame.

"I couldn't have done that son; Deidara would have hurt this fine young lady's feelings! And anyway, Deidara sonny, that's not the way to make a fine lady like you!"

"W-what are you t-talking about, un!" he was currently blushing a dark red. Leader winked, "You know what I mean"

"AAAAH!!! STOP THAT DAMN MUSIC!" Sakura shouted after the same thing played for the fifth time. Leader chuckled, then disappeared into thin air.

"Hey Deidara, what was Leader talking about anyway?" said a boy from the group who was wearing an orange mask.

"None of your business Tobi, un!" he snapped. Deidara turned to Sakura, smirked then walked out the cafeteria doors. (queue _Baywatch_ music!)

"Err…Deidara…can you get this girl off me first?" said Itachi trying to pry Ino off his arm with a spatula.

"I LOVE YOU ITACHI!!"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she screamed and ran out the school shouting, "NO MOMMY NOT MY HEAD!!"

Shikamaru walked over, ripped Ino off Itachi's arm, and then kissed Ino firmly on the lips (causing her to pass out), then walked off muttering "Troublesome…"

* * *

Me: I NEED SOME HELP FROM THE LOVE DOCTOR!!!!

Sakura: You just need help period...

Me: HEY!

Sakura: Please -yawn- Read and Review


	5. Meet the neighbors!

Me: People, I'm going to try and write 2 chapters on the weekends! (Only if I have the time)

Sakura: Your work to hard...

Me: Why thank you!

Sakura:...at being a bitch

Me: grrr tricked again...Oh! And sadly I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Once Deidara had walked out the door, he quickly turned the corner and put his back to the wall. He raised a hand to his chest, and noticed how fast his heart was beating and that his face was still flushed.

"Wow that was a close one, un"

Now, back with Sakura, when she had finally made it home and ran upstairs to her room she found the most scariest thing ever. Someone had cleaned her room!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" _whack._

Sakura's mom had ran up the stairs after hearing her daughter scream, seeing she wasn't in trouble she had whacked her across the head with the spatula of doom.

"Ow…mom you know someday I could report to the police about you abusing me!" _whack_

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS! Anyway, do your homework and get dressed nicely, were going to meet out next door neighbors." Said her mom quickly scurrying out her room and shutting the door behind her. Sakura sighed, then put on a minidress with black and hot pink stripes that had a hot pink skull in the middle wearing a black bow, tied her long hair into a long high ponytail, then put on her large black biker boots.

"Haha she'll freak out when she sees me in this!" she said laughing maniacally.

She quickly ran down stairs, surprising her mom with her outfit earning another whack, then walked next to her to the neighbors' house.

When they arrived, Sakura's mom knocked on the door then stood back waiting patiently for them to answer. What Sakura didn't expect was to see Deidara open the door, with nothing but baggy pants on. (-Drool-)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Sakura shouted pointing her finger in his face.

"I live here, un" he said pushing her finger away, causing it to move over his masculine chest. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. **Wow who knew he was so fit! **Shouted inner Sakura. Deidara raised an eyebrow, then turned his head to her mom, then smiled politely.

"Hello, I'm Deidara you must be the new neighbors, un" he took Sakura's mom's hand and kissed the top of it. She blushed scarlet.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you" she said hiding her blushing face with her other hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, I see where Sakura gets her beauty from, un"

Hearts were currently floating around her head.

"GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY MOM!!" _whack_

"SAKURA THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT SUCH A KIND GENTLEMAN!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" she shouted curtly walking inside the house leaving Sakura and Deidara alone.

"Yuck, I had to kiss that hags hand, un" said Deidara spitting on the ground. Sakura glared daggers at him. She poked his chest.

"You…" she was struggling to keep her eyes on his, but it was kind of hard when there was such a body in front of her. He smirked, then lifted her chin gazing deeply into her eyes.

"You likey, un?"

She gulped hard, while her entire face blushed a dark red.

"No! I'm…just surprised…"

"Hey! Throwing water balloons takes a lot of upper body strength, un!"

She scoffed, then stop as she noticed he was quickly bending his head down.

"Hey! What are you…?"

He silenced her protests by placing his lips firmly on hers, why'll still holding her chin.

"SAKUPUNCH!"

She shouted after the shock, then hit him square in the jaw. She walked slowly toward him with a dark aura surrounding her.

"YOU SHALL PAY!"

After about 5 minutes of waiting for her daughter to come in she walked out in the hall to see Sakura on top of Deidara's back, kneeing him in the side with her heel to make him move.

"Move slave!" she shouted quickly muzzling him.

"Slave, un...?"

Blood came squirting out his nose, as he passed out on the ground after witnessing such dirty thoughts.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!"

* * *

Me: Yay another kiss scene!

Sakura: -shudder- Why did you make that perverted bastard kiss me again?

Me: Oh don't worry, farther into the story you'll kiss him back, AND it will be detailed. ;)

Sakura: O.O How could I like kissing him!

Me: You'll see...but for now NO MORE SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: My ear is bleeding...thanks...Please Read and Review!


	6. Zap

Me: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! It makes me happy to know that people appreciate my random work. -cries anime tears-

Sakura: Why people?! Why do you have to encourage her!

Me: Cause their coolio

Sakura: Coolio?...-sigh-...This dimwit does not own Naruto._

* * *

_

_Whack_

"SAKURA, YOU KICKED HIM SO HARD THAT YOU ACTUALLY MADE HIM BLEED!!" Sakura's mom shouted. **Our mom is an idiot isn't she…** inner sacra stated.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT YOUNG LADY!" _whack_

**Holy fuck, she's a mind reader…**

"DON'T SWEAR!" _whack_

**I'll just shut up now…**

"Thank you!" shouted Sakura, rubbing her aching head.

"Mmm…Sakura's panties, un…" Deidara mumbled, drooling all over the floor. Sakura grabbed her mothers' spatula and whacked him over the head with it.

"Ow, un!" he shouted, waking up at the feel of pain.

After a couple hours of shouting and whacking, they all sat down in the living room, and Deidara got tome tea.

"So, what's brings you ladies here, un?" Deidara asked, while taking a sip.

"Oh! We are your new neighbors that moved in next door!" Sakura's mom clapped excitedly. He spat out his tea, spraying it all over Sakura.

"Oh, so YOU'RE THE new neighbors, un"

"Yes! AND I'll bring over a batch of fresh cookies every week for you!"

He spat his tea out on Sakura again, causing her to twitch angrily.

"Well, that would be great, un!"

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you, you annoying perverted bastard…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, un" he said while setting his tea down carefully.

"Oh! And, I'll make sure Sakura comes to visit you every weekend!"

This time, Sakura spat out all her tea on Deidara, with a horrified expression on her face.

"No, mom you can't do that! That pervert will molest me!" she shouted, while turning to her clueless mother.

"Oh, don't be silly dear, Deidara is a gentleman! He would never do such a thing! Right Deidara sweetie?"

He nodded, as an angel halo appeared above his head.

"See?" she said while turning away, causing the halo to turn to horns and a tail to appear, as Deidara laughed evilly.

"Oh! I know, I'll let you two talk now!" she shouted, quickly scurrying off, ignoring Sakura's protests. Sakura turned her head slowly towards Deidara, as he got up and sat next to Sakura, who inched to the other side of the couch; he quickly inched over in pursuit.

"So Sakura, un…"

"Touch me and I'll smack your pretty face off the face of the earth" she growled, while glaring at him. He cocked his head to the side, then to the other side.

"Oh, now really, un?" he poked her. Sakura giggled, while covering her mouth to stifle her laughs.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"Now REALLY, un" he said, while poking her twice, causing her to laugh again. He grinned mischievously, and then pounced on her, tickling her sides.

"AAAH DEIDARA STOP!"

"You…called me by my name and not perverted bastard this time, un…" he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess your right, except for that time when you would only call me by my name if I called you by yours"

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto came crashing through the wall, then out the other side.

"GOD DAMMIT! FIRST IT WAS THE MOTHER FUCKING KOOLAID MAN, NOW IT'S NARUTO, UN!" he started shouting cusses out the hole in the wall as Naruto kept flying away. Sakura just sat there, pouting with a frown on her face.

"You know what? The Kool-Aid man came crashing through my old house's wall a week ago, that's why we had to move, my mom was getting sick of it"

He stared at her wide-eyed, "You know what! You and I could both sue him, un!" he grabbed her hands and smiled excitedly.

"No…I tried all ready, when he came, he put pot inside a glass of Kool-Aid and got the entire court high…"

"Damn, un…" he mumbled, sitting back down next to her. She blushed and turned her head the other way.

"Deidara, you can let go of my hands now…" he looked down, let go of her hands, then blushed scarlet. "Sorry, un…" he mumbled.

"Umm…Deidara, by the way, where are your parents?" she asked finding something to stop the awkwardness. He shrugged.

"I killed them, un"

Sakura looked at him with a "wtf" face, which quickly turned to shock.

"You…killed…your parents…" she said slowly. He nodded with a confused look on his face.

"Is that a bad thing? They wouldn't have lost their lives if they had stolen MY LAST snickers bar, un!" he cried anime tears. "And, I'll never get it back, un"

Hold on a second, Sakura is right now recovering from the shock she should be better in about…5 seconds.

…_One…_

…_Two…_

…_Three…_

…_Four…_

…_Five…_

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOATS I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!" she snapped her fingers. "I could've used that as an excuse for killing my mom!" Deidara fell down anime style.

"Jeez Sakura, un" he chuckled, while ruffling the pink hair in her ponytail. Sakura looked at him and pouted, causing him to blush at such cuteness. He blinked, smiled, then bent down and kissed her again, but this time wrapping his arms around hers, so she couldn't move. Her eyes went wide, as the blush crept up her face, once she felt. She tried struggling, but that only made him hold her tighter. So, she just sat there, it couldn't hurt right, he wasn't making any move to go inside her mouth, so its ok right? So, she reluctantly closed her eyes, as something almost like an electric zap coursed through her body, causing both her and Deidara to open there eyes and jump away from each other. Both of them were blushing brightly, and staring at each other.

"GET ON WITH THE ACTION ALREADY!"

Sakura and Deidara turned quickly to see Kisame and the other group members staring through the hole at them, glaring at Kisame who just had to open his mouth. Sakura lowered her head, and then quickly ran out the door, with a blush that was pinker than her hair. Deidara slowly turned his head towards them in a robot way, and glared darkly at them. They all cowered in fear.

"Sorry I have to go clean my puppets!"

"I need to go and annoy my foolish brother"

"I need to go clean my Barbie's Ultimate Dreamhouse Mansion!" (That was Tobi btw) (XD)

"I need to go give more love advice!" (Remember the Love Doctor!)

"I need to go water my plants!"

"I need to go clean my sword!

"I need to…uh…eat some sushi?"

"No! Kisame you're staying here, un"

Everyone had run for their lives, now Kisame was the last one. Deidara walked slowly toward Kisame, as he crouched down in fear.

Let's just say, that Kisame won't be eating sushi for awhile, for all his teeth shall be broken….

* * *

Me: Tobi has Barbie's Ultimate Dreamhouse Mansion! Lucky! AND this was my longest chapter so far! Yay me! -claps- 

Sakura: ...

Me: Your just pissed that I let Deidara kiss you again

Sakura: ...

Me: Sakura?

Sakura: -cleaning a picture of Deidara without his shirt on with hearts around head and humming-

Me: Oh...I see ;)

Sakura: -smiles-

Me: The apocalypse has come!

Sakura: -giggles- silly willy...Oh! And please Read and Review!


	7. How to face him

Me: Yay another chappie!

Sakura: -smile-

Me: AAAH!!! IT BURNS!!!

Deidara: Saku-chan you should probably stop that...

Sakura: Deidara! -glomps-

Me: Poor Deidara...I do not own Naruto!

* * *

The next day when Sakura walked towards school she had a lot on her mind. She had kissed Deidara back…kissed him back…KISSED HIM BACK!

"Ow…" she had walked right into a pole.

When she arrived to school she wondered how she was supposed to face him. Ever since that moment, she had thought about that over and over again. Maybe I should…

_Sakura's Mind:_

"_Hi Deidara! Look what I have for you!"_

"_A SNICKERS BAR, un!!!"_

"_Yup! And, you can have all of it if you forget everything that happened yesterday!"_

"_OK, un!"_

_End Sakura's Thought_

"That'll work perfectly...oh wait…crap I don't have a snickers bar on me right now…" she sighed helplessly. When she lifted her head up again she saw…DEIDARA WALKING RIGHT TOWARDS HER! Luckily, he had his eyes closed, and was whistling so he hadn't heard her._ Ok Sakura, you can do this…just…act…natural…_

"RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She flailed her arms in the air and ran in the opposite direction. Deidara stopped where he was. _Did I hear something, un?_ He shrugged. _Must've been my imagination, un_.

When she had finally ran out of breath and stopped she looked up to see that she was right in front of Deidara. _How the hell…how did I end up back here?!_ He looked at her confused. _Ok Sakura… just act calm… everything will be perfectly fine…just breathe slowly and everything will be alri-_

"SAKUPUNCH!" she hit him in the jaw and sent him flying to the other side of the hall. **Yeah, that was real calm**said inner Sakura sarcastically. She yelped, then ran towards Deidara who was lying motionless on the floor.

"Deidara! I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"S-Sakura, un…" he mumbled.

"Yes? What is it?" she took his hand dramatically.

"The o-only way you c-can cure m-me is to, un…"

"Yes what is it?"

"Mouth to mouth, un" she flipped him over her head to the ground.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! WHY WOULD I EVER KISS YOU!?" she shouted right at his face. He smirked.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it yesterday, un" she blushed scarlet, "hmphed", helped him up, then looked at the opposite wall.

"Sakura…" he sighed taking her chin. She pouted, causing him go wide-eyed then glomp her.

"MY SAKU-CHAN IS SO CUUUTE, un!" he squealed.

"C-Can't b-breathe!" she gasped, flailing her right arm in the air. He let go of her while she gasped or air. She looked at him angrily.

"Ever heard of air? Yeah, normal people need it thank you!" he blinked then looked at his hands that were wrapped in bandages. She looked at him curiously as he un-wrapped the bandages and let them fall to the floor. When she looked she saw…

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF PIGS YOU MUTATED!" she screamed while grabbing his hands and staring at the mouths on them. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Saku-chan your so cute when your clueless, un" he smirked. She ignored him.

"What's with these mouths on your hands?" he sighed.

"That's what I get for not paying attention to warning labels on buckets of toxic waste, un" he shrugged sheepishly. She raised a pink eyebrow at him.

"Toxic waste?"

"Yup, I was filling one of my water balloons with it, when I put to much in, and it popped spreading it all over my hands, un" he smirked again at her.

"They can come in handy sometimes though, un" So quickly, that she couldn't have seen it coming, he quickly placed one of his hands on top of her mouth. Sakura blushed at the feeling of a wet tongue slithering over her lips. She quickly pulled back and glared at him. She raised her fist.

"Sakupu…"

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE, un!" Deidara ran towards a big board, just as Sakura sent her fist flying, causing her to trip and fall on her face. He looked at the board curiously as it read:

Dear Students,

**I, Tsunade, will be holding an annual dance this Saturday afternoon. So, all you hip young people come on by and bring yourselves a date. Lonely losers will not be tolerated on my part. The dances DJ will be Kisame and Tobi, since Kisame won't be able to talk for awhile (for some unknown reason), Tobi will be using the microphone. Wait, TOBI will be using the microphone?! Great, just what I need, ANOTHER headache. Sorry, getting off topic, I should erase all that, but I doubt I'll remember. Hey look a butterfly! Err…ehem…as I was saying. Anyone who comes to the dance without a partner will get their ass's kicked out by security. HELL YEAH WE HAVE MUSCUALR SECURITY GUARDS!**

-Tsunade

P.S. Deidara if you even THINK of throwing water balloons at random people, your head will be mine!

"Darn, un" he mumbled at the last part. Sakura walked over, read the board, then tapped her chin.

"Huh…I wonder who I should go with…" Deidara tapped her shoulder and pointed to himself.

"Not now Deidara, I'm thinking…hmmm…who…" Deidara flailed his arms in the air and jumped up and down.

"Let's see…Shikamaru with Ino…Kiba with Hinata…Neji with Tenten…Sasuke with…eww I wouldn't even CONSIDER him" Deidara ran to the store, bought a bunch of lights, ran back to school, and turned them on making them flash the name 'Deidara'.

"Jeez…who DOESN'T have a date…?"

"GOD DAMMIT SAKURA DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME AS MY DATE, UN!" she turned quickly and looked at him, shock clear on her face.

"Wow Deidara I didn't even THINK you would want to bring me" she smiled. "Sure, I'll be your date to the dance!" He sighed out loudly, wrapped his hands again, and then ran to his next class deserting Sakura in the hallway.

"Huh?" she looked at the clock.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF…what farm animal haven't I used yet…DUCKS! I'M LATE TO CLASS!!!"

So, she ran quickly to her next class, not noticing the shadow behind her who was running slowly, swishing his hair around with _Baywatch _music in the background.

Who could it be? (Hmm…I wonder lol)

* * *

Me: I'm running out of farm animals!!!

Sakura: -smothering kisses all over Deidara's face-

Deidara: I like this new Sakura!

Me: -sweatdrops- Err...Please Read and Review!


	8. The Slutty Dress

Me: **NOTE TO ALL READERS: I REALLY would LOVE if someone would draw a comic of a scene from my story, any scene would be fine! Please and Thank You!**

Sakura: -claps- I would love if someone drew a comic of me kissing Dei-kun -sighs happily-

Me: Yeah...actually...I would like that too! Oh! And I don't own Naruto!

* * *

When Sakura finally made it to her math class with Kurenai, she took her seat next to Hinata who was doodling her in a dress dancing with Kiba who was wearing a…hamster costume.

"Ok class" said Kurenai-sensei, "What is two times…where is that music coming from?" Everyone turned their heads to the door, as Sasuke came running slowly in and sat down.

"Err…ok…moving on… BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Sakura yawned as she lied her head down and fell asleep on her desk.

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNG!!!!

Sakura shot up and noticed the class getting up and going home. She slowly stood up and slowly walked home. As she was walking, she passed Hinata and Kiba sitting on a nearby bench. They were gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"…Hinata…"

"…Kiba…"

"…Hinata…"

"…Kiba…"

"Hin…"

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Sakura shouted at them, quickly snapping them out of their dreamland. They blinked at her, shrugged, then started walking hand in hand towards their homes. She sighed, then ran the rest of the way to her house, tripping on a snail or two. (Read my Kibahina fic. and you'll get it!)

The next morning was Saturday, and Sakura realized she didn't even have a dress to the dance.

"Hi Sakura!" said Ino randomly appearing next her bed holding a bag.

"AAAAAAAAAH HOW DID YOU GET…"

"The window duh" she said, cutting Sakura off AGAIN.

"What's with the…"

"The bag has your dress to the dance in it"

"Can I…"

"I was going to show it to you duh"

"It's not…"

"NO it's NOT slutty, just slutty enough to make all the guys drool over you"

"Can you…"

"I was going to show it to you! Duh!" Sakura twitched, after being interrupted for the 5th time by Ino. Ino, shook the bag, and out came a black strapless minidress that had a sparkling effect on it. Sakura stared at it **Not slutty my ass** said inner Sakura. For the mini dress was REALLY mini (enough to see any undergarments), VERY strapless (enough to almost expose the middle of her breasts ((not going to say it, cause I want to keep this T-rated thank you))), and EXTREMLY tight-looking (enough to show her overly-sized chest). Ino took out another dress that was long, spaghetti-strapped, light-blue, and just tight enough to show her curves. **Why…that…bitch…** inner Sakura's jaw dropped at the opposite looking dress's. Ino looked at Sakura.

"What? Is mine too revealing?"

After arguing an hour with Sakura that she was NOT going to look ugly, they finally put their dress's on. Sakura of course, had to smear her sides with butter so she could fit her rump in it. By the time they finished, it was already 11:50. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, she DID look pretty in the slutty/pretty/showing too much/ beautiful way, her once long pink hair had been cut shoulder-length with a black sparkly butterfly pin in it, light black eyeliner, light pink lip-gloss, and black heels with strapping that went up to her lower knee, oh, and Ino had insisted that Sakura should wear a skimpy black thong that she had bought, so she did. Ino had her hair let down, white eye shadow, light pink lip-gloss, and with white heels to finish it off. Sakura's doorbell rang signaling that the boys had arrived.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura's mom shouted up the stairs, shaking the entire house. The girls ran down the stairs to their dates. First, out came Ino causing the quiet Nara to blush slightly, and give her a tiny smile, he was looking nice in his baggy black pants, and white t-shirt, Ino stood on her tip-toes and pecked him lightly on the lips. Sakura came out next, walked up to Deidara and looked at him, while blushing majorly. He blinked twice, turned on his heel, walked outside, and slammed the door behind him. Everyone went quiet, when there was a LOUD squirting noise. After about 2 minutes, the squirting sound stopped, and Deidara walked back in with a small trickle of blood running from his nose. Sakura's mom looked outside, then screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY YARD AND HOUSE!?!?!" Everyone stepped outside to see the ENTIRE lawn and house covered in thick blood. Deidara chuckled nervously, then swayed back and forth. (He lost a lot of blood lol)

"Hey look at the pretty clay birdies, un!" he passed out on the ground.

After getting a blood transfusion, MAJOR cleaning, and dragging the terrified of needles Deidara to the car, they finally arrived to the dance. What they didn't expect to see, was their group to be to the side of the dance floor playing Truth or Dare. Sakura, Deidara, Ino, and Shikamaru sat down, and joined in the game since Tobi was playing Barney songs.

"Ok…HINATA! Truth or Dare?" Tenten shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Umm…Truth?"

"Is it true that…you'd have rather come to this dance with Naruto?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiba-kun is my puppy!!! NOT NARUTO!" she started crying hysterically, then laughed, while pouncing on Kiba and smothering him in kisses.

"OK WHO GAVE HINATA SUGAR GOD DAMMIT?!" Neji shouted. Naruto chuckled evilly on the other side of the dance floor.

"Ok…next! Sakura Truth or Dare?" said Kankuro.

"Err…Dare, I ain't no wimp!"

"I dare you to…"

"SEDUCT DEIDARA UNTIL HE POUNCES!" Ino shouted. She blinked, then looked at her with a 'you're not serious?' look. Ino grinned evilly. Sakura sighed, then sat on Deidara's lap. He smirked victoriously. She cleared her throat, then pushed her chest against Deidara, and put her mouth to his ear.

"Hi Dei-kun" she purred. _Think of other things, un…think of other things! Snickers, un! _He took a deep breath, then stayed still. She frowned, then pushed his body to the ground, and crawled her way up until their faces were inches away. She was about to say something, when she suddenly felt her heart beat fast, and her entire face flush. **Deidara sure looks hot in a tux…** Inner Sakura drooled. Deidara raised an eyebrow at her to continue. Sakura looked at his lips and felt herself licking her own. **Oh fuck this!** Inner Sakura shouted, quickly taking partly of her control. She shoved her mouth on to his, making both of their faces blush hotly. Both of their eyes slowly closed as they wrapped their arms around each other. She was going to pull back when she remembered the dare. **C'MON LETS TURN HIM INTO HORMONAL MUSH!** Sakura licked his lips, then playfully closed her mouth whenever he parted his own. This was driving him crazy!! HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! He quickly flipped her over, then forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers, and feeling every area in her mouth. She forcefully, but reluctantly pushed him off of her. She stood up, raised her fist in the air, and did the victory dance.

"HA! I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE IN…O?" she looked around to see that everyone had left them to go and dance with their dates. **WHY THOSE BASTARDS!** She clenched her fist tightly, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

* * *

Me: Wow Sakura your such a devil!

Sakura: -twitch-

Me: Sakura?

Sakura: -twitch-

Me: Err...while Sakura revives from her twitching fest...

Sakura: -twitch-

Me: DONT FORGET ABOUT THE COMIC FROM A SCENE ON THIS STORY THING! Oh! And, Please Read and Review!


	9. THE END! Or is it? sequel soon

Me: **Lot's of thanks to kilala2005 for accepting the task of drawing a comic of a scene in my story!**

Sakura: This is the end? -cry-

Me: NOPE! IM MAKING A SEQUEL!!! But, I kind of need a break. I got Mastery Tests going on now...

Sakura: Ok... She does not own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura turned her head to see…

"Uh…who are you?" she blinked. He smiled, but it seemed emotionless.

"Guess?" she put her finger to her chin.

"Lets see…black hair…tight shirt…OHMYGOSH ITS SIMON COWELL!" he fell anime style.

"Sakura…you're as stupid as ever. AND you still look like an ugly bitch"

"SAI! Wow! How…where…when…cow…how?" she asked, after punching him to the other side of the dance floor. He rubbed his probably broken jaw thoughtfully with a smile on his face.

"Wow hag you still have a good punch" she smiled forcefully at him, grabbed his shirt collar and stared him down. He kept smiling, as he lifted his face up to hers and pecked her lips with his. She dropped him, as her jaw dropped also. He cocked his head to the side.

"So THAT'S what you taste like"

Saying Deidara was pissed would be an understatement, he was FURIOUS. He ran over to where they were, and tackled Sai. Everyone stopped dancing, and turned to where the fighting was happening. Deidara punched Sai, as Sai kicked him in the stomach. Tenten stared wide-eyed.

"Sakura don't you think you should…do…something…" Tenten watched as Sakura started punching the air like she was watching a boxing match.

"Err…Ino don't YOU think we should…"

"TAKE YOUR SHIRTS OFF!" Ino hollered at the boys. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hinata! YOUR not crazy! Don't you…think…?" Tenten stopped talking, as she saw Hinata collecting money.

"Ok! 10 BUCKS ON DEIDARA!"

"Hi-Hinata…don't you think that…"

"KIBA MY PUPPY!" she smashed her mouth to his, and he kissed her back.

Deidara stood up, tackled Sakura, and placed her on his lap, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gimme Saku-chan, un" Sakura pointed her finger up in the air.

"Gimme gimme never gets Dei-kun" Everyone stopped what they were doing at stared at Sakura. She blinked.

"What?!" Deidara sweatdropped, as he grabbed Sakura's hand, and dragged her outside the building. He stared at her angrily.

"Your mine got that, un?" he clenched his fists, and ground his teeth together. She blushed, and nodded shyly. She stared up at him, as a slow song came on inside. Deidara turned his head toward the inside, then back at Sakura. He smiled.

"Wanna dance,un?" he held his hand out to her. She smiled, nodded, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth for awhile, until Naruto came crashing through the wall.

"Belie…" Deidara punched him back into the wall.

"Stupid blonde, un…" he muttered.

"Hey!" Ino shouted through the wall, when Shikamaru grabbed her from behind, pinned her to the wall, and started making out with her. Deidara stared back down at Sakura, deep into her eyes.

"You have pretty green eyes, un" he muttered, before he placed his chin on top of her head. She smiled as she saw the blush creep up his neck; he really didn't like to give compliments.

"Hey Dei-kun…"

"Hmm, un?"

"Were you jealous when Sai kissed me?" he removed his chin from the top of her head, and stared at her long and hard.

"I guess, un…" he finally said. Sakura couldn't stop the smug grin from spreading across her face. He glared, causing her to laugh quietly. All of a sudden, his entire body blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Err…Sakura I want to tell you something, un" he muttered, while shadowing his eyes. She looked at him questionably.

"I…l-lov-ve y-you, un" he stuttered. "I can't stop thinking about you, whenever you talk to another guy I get really jealous, I can't stop wanting to compliment you, I think you're the most prettiest, smartest, nicest, and greatest girl ever met in my entire life, un" he gasped for breath, while falling to the ground. She blinked twice, before bending down so she was eye-level with him. He grinned sadly.

"I guess you're just going to punch the daylights out of me, and sh…" She cut him off, by placing her lips on his, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes slowly closed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her harder against him, and kissed her back. She opened her mouth slightly, and allowed him to wrestle with her tongue, and feel the inside of her mouth. They pulled back breathlessly, and rested their foreheads against each others. She smiled.

"I love you too Dei-kun"

That night, Deidara played the events over and over in his head, as he sighed contently.

* * *

Me: THE END!!!! For now anyway...SEQUEL SHOULD COME IN ABOUT A MONTH! Until then, I'll be making Kibhina, Shikaino, and other stuff. 

Sakura: -sigh- The sequel will be about Dei-kun and my life in High school as A COUPLE!!

Me: There will still be lots of weirdness!!!

Sakura: Darn...

Me: Please Read and Review, for this is the last chapter!


End file.
